Mon géant vert à moi!
by kagura2409
Summary: comment fait-on pour coucher avec un homme qui se transforme en un grand géant vert ayant une forte tendance à le destruction de tout, n'importe quoi et n'importe qui dès qu'il éprouve une émotion un peu forte et que son cœur dépasse les 180 battements par minute ? On l'apprivoise! Ou pas! On peut aussi le faire céder, mais là, il faut vraiment être un super-soldat pour résister!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Marvel &amp; Co, sauf le scénario... J'ai écris cette histoire à un moment ou j'étais à fond dans les fics sur The Avengers (je suppose que vous vous en doutiez^^") et parce que j'ai été déçue par le manque d'histoires sur ce couple, alors voici ma version, bisous^^.

Steve Rogers se retrouvait face à un gigantesque dilemme.

Gigantesque, c'était le mot.

Et vert.

Colérique aussi…

Lorsque le premier combat des Avengers, contre Loki et les Chitauris s'était achevé, Hulk s'était retransformé, (s'était « bannerisé, » comme le disait Tony,) et l'humble Captain America avait eu la faiblesse de regarder le scientifique un peu plus que de raison.

Il avait senti ses joues s'enflammer, son regard se troubler, ses doigts fourmiller et ses reins s'embraser. Le super-soldat était certes, un peu idéaliste, mais pas stupide. Il n'avait pas pu vivre avec Peggy et le regrettait, mais depuis son réveil après les soixante-dix ans qu'il avait passés congelé, il avait eu le temps de connaitre les plaisirs de la chair, avec des femmes toutes plus ravissantes les unes que le les autres…

Toutes lui rappelaient sa chère Peggy. Et toutes aimaient plus son costume que lui-même. Ca n'avait jamais duré longtemps. Mais le blondinet put quand même reconnaitre la morsure caractéristique du désir à la vue du beau physicien torse-nu.

Un homme. Peau mate. Cheveux courts. Timide. Musclé. Qui se transforme en un grand géant vert quand il est en colère. Tout le contraire de Peggy. Sauf pour les yeux, qui cachent tous les quatre un caractère plus affirmé qu'il n'y parait. Après tout, Bruce est bien le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Tony…

Décidé à tirer cette histoire au clair, et à faire le ménage dans ses sentiments, Steve a finalement facilement accepté d'habiter la tour Stark, une fois qu'il eut appris que Tony avait tellement tanné le beau scientifique, qu'il avait lui-même accepté…

Steve s'était alors débrouillé pour passer un maximum de temps avec le scientifique, l'assistant dans ses expériences, (et bénéficiant par la même occasion de cours de physique avancés,) lui apportant du café, lui amenant ses repas dans son atelier lorsque, pris dans ses calculs, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Steve s'était rendu indispensable. Il s'était ensuite débrouillé pour le croiser le plus souvent possible, trempé de sueur dans son jogging serré et son marcel blanc, à la sortie d'un entrainement. Ou bien dégoulinant d'eau avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, alors qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié ses vêtements propres dans sa chambre après s'être douché en salle d'entrainement…

Le super-soldat avait bien observé le physicien et ses différentes réactions. Et il avait déduit, du petit frisson qui parcourait la colonne vertébrale du scientifique, de la légère rougeur de ses joues, du trouble qui envahissait son regard, du léger tremblement de ses mains, qu'il éprouvait lui aussi quelque chose pour lui, au moins du désir… Et parce que le grand Captain America, la fierté de l'Amerique, ce super-soldat courageux et sans peur, qui avait été libérer seul toute une unité retenue prisonnière dans une base de l'hydra, avait bien du mal à ne pas rougir et bafouiller sous le regard insistant du beau scientifique, à agir normalement en sa présence, et à ne pas se plier en deux de douleur, tant son bas ventre se tendait d'appréhension, (et d'autre chose,) lorsque le dit scientifique passait un peu trop prêt de lui dans son laboratoire encombré. Où bien lorsqu'il se penchait pour prendre quelque chose sur l'étagère, au-dessus du sofa dans lequel Steve s'installait pour dessiner son sujet préféré, (« scientifique au travail, ») lui faisant à chaque fois sentir sa délicieuse odeur, à la fois virile et animale. Parce que lui, Steve Rogers, se retrouvait tout bonnement pris à son propre piège, il se résolut à faire céder le scientifique. Cette situation n'était simplement plus vivable…

Seulement voilà, comment fait-on pour coucher avec un homme qui se transforme en un grand géant vert, ayant une forte tendance à le destruction de tout, n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, dès qu'il éprouve une émotion un peu forte et que son cœur dépasse les 180 battements par minute ? On l'apprivoise ! Ou pas… On peut aussi le faire céder, mais là, il faut vraiment être un super-soldat pour résister…


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers n'était pas quelqu'un de pressé. C'était même quelqu'un de très patient. Mais la, il en avait marre ! Cela faisait trois mois, qu'il continuait son petit jeu amoureux, et ça commençait à bien faire ! Trois mois qu'il s'impliquait plus que de raison dans la vie du scientifique, trois mois qu'il saisissait toutes les occasions de le toucher, trois mois qu'il s'était rendu indispensable... Trois mois qu'il multipliait les gestes, les sous-entendus et les situations équivoques…

Il saisissait n'importe quelle occasion pour se pencher sur le scientifique et humer son odeur, lui soufflant dans la nuque et le faisant frissonner, n'importe quelle occasion de le regarder plus que de raison, d'un regard chargé de désir, n'importe quelle occasion de le toucher et de le serrer contre lui…

Il avait même poussé le vice à se masturber en gémissant ouvertement le nom de Bruce, un jour ou Jarvis l'avait par hasard informé qu'il venait le voir, alors qu'il se douchait après l'entrainement…

Tout le monde avait compris son petit manège, même Bruce, qui était venu lui en parler, d'ailleurs…

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait à ce point à l'exciter, au risque de faire sortir Hulk, Steve avait répondu qu'il le désirait à en crever, qu'il savait que c'était réciproque, et qu'il en assumerait les conséquences… Il avait singulièrement manqué de tact ce jour-là, mais à sa décharge, Bruce l'avait plaqué contre un mur, torse nu après s'être bannerisé, alors que lui-même ne portait que son costume de Captain America, qui ne dissimulait rien de son excitation tendue à l'extrême…

Le résultat était un Bruce au bord de la rupture, et peinant à contenir Hulk, même dans les situations les plus anodines, (au moins, Tony la bouclait.) Dès que Bruce et Steve se retrouvaient, par hasard, au même moment dans la même pièce, l'atmosphère était immédiatement saturée de tension sexuelle, et Bruce cherchait désespérément à fuir le super-soldat, en vain, car Steve semblait le suivre comme une ombre…

Si bien que les Avengers en eurent marre, et finirent par prendre Steve entre quatre-yeux, pour lui dire que tout le monde sortait dans une des boites de Tony ce soir, qu'ils dormiraient ailleurs, et que Bruce et lui avaient intérêt à se débrouiller pour régler leur petit problème relationnel pendant ce temps-là. Engueuler Steve parce que ça faisait des mois qu'il semblait pousser Bruce à détruire toute la tour ? Noooon ! Bruce faisait abstinence depuis son accident, soit depuis plus ou moins douze ans, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien de céder à ses pulsions, il était beaucoup trop coincé de toutes façons…

Tony fut le dernier à partir, en ordonnant à Jarvis de se débrouiller pour coincer Bruce et Steve ensemble, pour qu'ils soient obligés de se parler-sauter-dessus-et-plus-si-affinités.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Steve alors qu'il partait s'entrainer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce, se sachant seul avec Steve depuis le départ inopiné des autres en boite, retarda tant qu'il le put l'heure du dîner, mais un moment arriva ou il eut si faim qu'il fut incapable de travailler.

Dès que Bruce eut quitté son laboratoire, Jarvis en avertit Steve, qui lui demanda de lui envoyer le petit ascenseur privé, censé servir au service, mais qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. La cuisine étant dans les derniers étages de la tour, et les labos et salles d'entrainement au sous-sol, Steve doutait que Bruce y aille à pied. Pourtant, lorsque le scientifique vit le super-soldat dans l'ascenseur, il hésita.

« Allons, je ne vais pas te manger, » assura Steve, tout en sachant pertinemment que son sourire et son ton enjôleur lassaient sous-entendre le contraire.

Bruce sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis, finalement, à l'idée des quelques centaines de marches qui l'attendaient si il refusait, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. L'atmosphère fut rapidement saturée de phéromones et de tension. Ils montèrent quelques étages, avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

« Jarvis ? » Interrogea aussitôt le physicien, inquiet.

« Je suis désolé messieurs, » répondit l'IA, « il semble qu'il y ai une coupure de courant générale, je fonctionne actuellement sur mon générateur auxiliaire personnel. Il nous faut malheureusement attendre que le problème soit réglé.» Jarvis se garda bien de rappeler à l'homme que la tour bénéficiait depuis longtemps de son propre système d'alimentation auto-générée « made in Stark Industries »… Ce dont l'homme se serait souvenu lui-même si il avait été dans son état normal…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, attendant que le courant revienne. Steve regardait ouvertement le scientifique, caressant son corps du regard, pendant que Bruce regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, en l'occurrence, au plafond ou ses pieds, et surtout pas le fin jogging naturellement serré et maintenant tendu par l'érection plus que généreuse du super-soldat.

Au bout d'un moment, Bruce ne le supporta plus. Sa propre érection se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse sous le regard insistant de son compagnon. Il allait craquer et le Hulk allait faire des siennes.

« Il faut que je sorte, » dis-il, « Jarvis, peux-tu ouvrir les portes ? »

« Malheureusement non, monsieur, et je déconseille à monsieur Steve de le faire car vous n'êtes arrêtés entre deux étages. »

Aaaah, Jarvis et sa prévenance légendaire…

« Il faut que je sorte, » répéta Bruce en s'appuyant des deux mains contre les portes. Steve saisit aussitôt l'occasion de se glisser devant lui entre ses bras.

« Calme toi Bruce, ça va bientôt se débloquer. »

Bruce voulu s'écarter précipitamment, mais Steve accrocha son regard et il resta figé sur place, un grondement tout à fait hulkien sortant de sa gorge. Steve frissonna et dut retenir un gémissement très viril d'anticipation. Rentrant dans le jeu de Jarvis, il se retourna vers les portes.

« Jarvis, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour nous sortir de la ? »

« Non monsieur, j'en suis désolé. »

Ce faisant, Steve soupira en reculant légèrement. Son fessier musclé entra « malencontreusement » en contact avec l'entrejambe gonflée du scientifique. Aussitôt, Bruce plaqua violemment Steve contre la porte en grognant, tout en faisant appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas l'y encastrer. Steve, lui, gémit contre le métal froid de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses fesses contre l'érection du scientifique. Bruce l'écrasait de tout son poids contre la porte, lui enserrant les poignets et les lui maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête, il semblait lutter pour ne pas répondre aux mouvements du super-soldat contre lui.

« Steve… » Haleta-t-il, « arrête… »

« Je… Ah… Je ne peux pas… »

Bruce serra un peu plus fort les poignets de Steve, les faisant craquer entre ses doigts. Steve gémit. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Autrefois, il était taillé comme ne crevette et se faisait maltraiter même par des filles. Maintenant, plus personnes à part quelques-uns de ses exceptionnels amis ne pouvait lui résister. Il adorait être dominé…

Steve entendit Bruce gronder et souffler dans son cou, puis, il écrasa violement son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant sentir une érection qui n'avait strictement rien à enlever à la sienne.

« Je vais te faire mal, » murmura Bruce d'une voix tremblante.

Steve gémit tant son érection emprisonnée dans son jogging le faisait déjà souffrir.

« Je t'en prie, » souffla-t-il, toujours plaqué contre la porte.

A ces mots, Bruce rugit presque de plaisir, et il tira Steve sans ménagement par les poignets pour le plaque contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur, plus solide que les portes. Steve vit le reflet du scientifique dans le métal de l'ascenseur : ses yeux étaient d'un vert électrique particulièrement excitant…

Etonnamment doux compte tenu de son état, Bruce mordilla fortement la nuque de Steve, lui laissant une magnifique trace de dents, sans obtenir autre chose du super-soldat qu'un long gémissement de plaisir. Cette fois ci, ce fut Bruce qui initia le mouvement de leur bassin. Steve étant complètement soumis entre ses doigts, il gémit de sentir à nouveau l'entrejambe brûlante du scientifique contre ses fesses. Il se sentait pris d'un brusque accès de masochisme et prêt à n'importe quoi pour que Bruce le prenne ici et maintenant.

« Bruce, s'il te plait… »

Son gémissement eût apparemment l'effet escompté, car le scientifique se figea brusquement contre lui, semblant lutter contre lui-même, avant de s'écarter et de lui baisser violemment jogging et boxer. Steve gémit de soulagement en sentant son érection enfin libérée de son carcan de tissu, avant de crier de surprise et de douleur mêlées lorsqu'il senti deux doigts à peine mouillés s'introduire dans son intimité. Merci au sérum qui avait accéléré sa guérison et exacerbé sa libido, il gémit aussitôt de plaisir en sentant les doigts bouger, poussant ses hanches à leur encontre en soupirant d'aise.

Voyant le super soldat dans cet état, le scientifique n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts et déboutonna son pantalon à la hâte. Bruce libéra son érection de son caleçon et pénétra Steve avec rage, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'habituer avant de se mettre à le pilonner puissamment, le plaquant contre le mur de l'ascenseur à l'en étouffer…

Steve laissa échapper un pitoyable couinement lorsque Bruce le pénétra, la suite ne fut qu'une suite de gémissements et de son inarticulés. Bruce, tout à l'assouvissement de son plaisir, était loin de chercher sa prostate, il n'empêche qu'il la trouvait presque à chaque fois, et Steve était parcouru de vagues de plaisir qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles.

Les gémissements de Steve se muèrent en cris de plus en plus forts alors que Bruce se mettait à le pilonner de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus puissamment. Finalement, il hurla lorsque Bruce l'écrasa contre le mur et se figea, imprimant la marque de son corps dans le métal de l'ascenseur dans un grondement sourd. Bruce mordit violemment la nuque de Steve jusqu'au sang alors qu'il jouissait en lui. Steve poussa quant à lui un cri de satisfaction alors qu'il se répandait contre le mur sous l'effet de la douleur…


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce resta un instant appuyé contre Steve, le serrant fortement dans ses bras pour ne pas tomber (ou le laisser tomber, au choix,) avant de se reculer d'un air horrifié. Il considéra Steve, son marcel blanc déchiré à coup de dents et taché de sang, malgré la guérison ultra rapide due au sérum. Le sang qui avait également coulé et séché entre ses cuisses, les marques violacées en forme de doigts qui fonçaient de plus en plus autour de ses poignets et sur ses hanches. La sueur qui recouvrait son corps, sa respiration haletante, et ses jambes qui flageolaient, prêtes à lâcher…

« Steve ? » appela Bruce d'une voix tremblante.

Le super-soldat ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à redescendre de son merveilleux et haut (très haut) nuage, tout en reprenant sa respiration, qu'il lui semblait avoir stoppé pendant de longues minutes, même si il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Dégoûté par ses actes, le scientifique se décida néanmoins à affronter leurs conséquences et se glissa devant Steve, toujours appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il demeura stupéfait devant son visage rougi et son air béat. Bruce considéra la quantité de sperme sur le mur derrière lui. Steve avait jouit au moins trois fois avant d'arrêter de compter. Le mur de métal portait l'empreinte parfaite de son corps, y compris celle de son (énorme, Tony allait en crever,) sexe en érection, et était maculé de semence.

« Steve ? » appela à nouveau Bruce, incrédule.

Le super-soldat sembla enfin redescendre sur terre, et se retourna lentement. Sitôt que son regard eu croisé celui du scientifique, il se jeta sur lui pour l'entrainer dans un baiser à lui couper le souffle, avant de le serrer contre lui d'un air ravi.

« Bruce ! J'ai adoré ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Et je ne serais pas contre un second round, » murmura-t-il en enroulant une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Bruce, et en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du physicien, qui gémit sous la torture de l'une de ses zones les plus érogènes. Finalement, Steve s'écarta d'un air légèrement inquiet.

« Et toi, comment te sens tu ? »

« Euh… C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ? »

« Mais moi, je vais bien, » répondit Steve d'un air surpris, « toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Bruce eut un mouvement de recul, et considéra un moment la question. Le Hulk ronronnait presque de bonheur et de plaisir au fond de lui.

« Bien, je crois, » répondit-il avec surprise, « calme… »

Steve sourit, et l'embrassa encore.

« Tu vois, le Hulk n'est pas sorti. Je savais bien que ça te ferais du bien d'évacuer toute cette tension. Tu te rends compte ? Ca faisait plus de douze ans que tu n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle. C'est douze ans de frustration que tu viens d'évacuer… »

Bruce déglutit, en essayant d'empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers le bas du corps du super soldat, qui était toujours à moitié nu. « Pas sûr qu'elle le soit tout à fait, » pensa-t-il, tout en se réajustant discrètement, « rangeant » son sexe qui recommençait à s'ériger.

« C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Steve haussa les épaules.

« Parce que j'en avais foutrement envie aussi, et tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se collant contre Bruce et en plaquant sa main contre son entrejambe durcie. Bruce gémit. « J'en ai encore envie…»

A ce moment-là, l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Steve retint un sourire.

« Messieurs, il semble que l'électricité soit revenue, » intervint Jarvis.

N'ayant étrangement plus du tout faim, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les chambres, s'embrassant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils refirent l'amour avec brutalité et passion, puis finalement, avec tendresse et douceur…

Lorsque Bruce se réveilla le lendemain sous les caresses de Steve qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard doux et amoureux qu'il lui lança en le voyant s'éveiller suffit à le rassurer sur l'avenir.

Jarvis avait envoyé Dum-e nettoyer l'ascenseur, mais pour le réparer, il faudrait attendre. Les Avengers allaient rigoler…

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews:

Gladamoule: Tous ces compliments *.* Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée de mettre mes fictions qui le peuvent sur ce site! Moi qui n'avais jamais de commentaire sur mon blog, le premier que j'ai ici est comme ça, j'adore! 3 Contente que la scène de l'ascenseur t'ai plu, je l'ai écrite pratiquement d'un seul coup et à vif! Je l'ai relue et un peu retouchée ensuite, mais les scènes que j'écris comme ça sont toujours les meilleures^^ Rassure-toi, il y en a d'autres\o/ Et je suis contente aussi que tu trouve mon style fluide car il y a pourtant certaines phrase dans cette histoire que je ne suis par arrivée à raccourcir... (Tu sais, c'est le genre ou même en pensée il faut que tu respire...^^") Merci pour tes applaudissements ^^ Rassure-toi, je compte bien continuer d'écrire =D Même si les idées qui me viennent sont parfois très (très) louches... Voila, je crois que c'est à peu près tout, merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review, j'espère que mes autres histoires te plairont, à l'occasion^^ Gros bisous, à la prochaine du coup... :-b

Larva Heart: Contente que cette histoire t'ai plu à toi aussi^^ J'ai justement écrit cette histoire parce que ça m'agaçait qu'il n'y en ait pratiquement aucune sur ce couple^^ Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais d'autres histoires sur eux, mais sinon, j'en ai de toute façon un tas d'autres en rab... Notamment un Steve/Bucky que j'aime beaucoup =D

Par contre, je me vois dans l'obligation de décevoir floop56, il est inutile d'avoir placé cette histoire dans tes favoris car je ne compte pas écrire de suite. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, mais si vous me soumettez vos idées, je serais ravie d'essayer^^

Sinon, merci à soulshells, qui a placé mon histoire dans ses favoris^^

Merci à tous ceux et celles (surtout celles, non?) qui m'ont lue, rassurez vous, j'ai un tas d'autres histoires qui n'attendent que vous^^

Bisous à toutes, à bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
